Unexpected
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: ONE-SHOT: After months of tentative dating, Mercedes finally thinks she's ready to take her relationship with Sam to the next level.


**Hola! Thank you for clicking on this story!Might I say that I have now fallen in love with SAMCEDES! For those that may be concerned, this is a smut fic :) . I hope you enjoy and please review. Of course I own jack shit, but my name and even then there might be some discrepancies. So Here you are SAMCEDES! **

* * *

><p>There were no parents. There was no Stacey and no Stevie. There was no Michael. There were no fellow glee clubbers. There was only Sam and me. I was nervous, but also very excited. Everything felt so right. Kurt told me that I would know when I was ready to give up the v-card. I finally know what he was talking about.<p>

And to think that only 15 months ago I had sworn off all men. Sam stepped in at the right time and showed me that not all men were horrible, ghastly beings that only brought about pain and heart ache. He treated me as if I was his whole world. It sometimes overwhelmed me, but ultimately it made me love him even more and return the sentiment.

We had my house to ourselves for the weekend. I didn't intend for this weekend to be used to lose my virginity, it just seemed to play out like this.

I told Sam that my parents were going to bring my older brother, Michael home for the Thanksgiving holiday coming up in a few short days. Sam's face took on a look of concern.

"You're going to be all alone?" he whispered. We still didn't want to involve anyone from Glee in our relationship.

"Yeah. It's only for 48 hours."

"Do you think maybe I could come over? I don't feel comfortable with just leaving you by yourself like that."

"Aww, Sam. I'm a big girl. I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I know you can and I respect that, but you mean so much to me. Please. You won't even know that I'm there."

It didn't take much for me to make up my mind about letting Sam stay. He has such a good heart. His intents were so chivalrous and pure.

"I doubt that, but…you know what. You can come over." Sam's look of excitement was contagious. He reached over his chair and squeezed my hand, which was all we could do without looking suspicious.

I came home to a note on a refrigerator along with $50 for food for 2 days. 'Thanks Mom and Dad' I thought out loud.

I decided to take a shower. I could use all of the hot water I wanted without worrying about it running out. I dressed in my signature shorts and 'Diva' tank top along with my fuzzy, purple slippers. Sam hadn't specified a time he would be over, so I went about my evening.

I had gotten through 2 episodes of The Bad Girls Club when the doorbell finally rang. I went to open the door and when I did, I was blown away.

Every time I saw Sam, I was blown away. He was teenage perfection if there ever was such perfection.

I gently led him inside. He kindly kicked off his shoes by the door (Mom's rule) and set his duffel bag down, along with a cardboard box.

"Mr. Evans, what is in that box?"

"I don't even get a hello? How was your day?"

"Sorry. Hello Sammy, How was your day?"

"My day was just fine, Ms. Jones. I didn't see you quite enough, though." He winked and then placed his lovely trouty mouth against my lips in a wonderful kiss.

"You still haven't told me what's in the box."

"Way to ruin the moment." He scoffed playfully. I hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"Shut up. Who knows what you brought. All of those sci-fi movies could've given you some idea about taking over my mental capabilities and keeping me as your robotic wife or something."

"Ok, have you learned anything from our sci-fi marathons? Well I did not plan on doing anything like that. I have THE greatest DVDs of all time. I also brought Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, and Uno!"

"You are such a kid, but I love you. Thank you for doing this." I said seriously.

"Don't mention it. I have to keep my woman entertained and protected from any evil that could come against you." I kissed him to truly show my appreciation.

"So…did you already eat?" He asked.

We grabbed a bite to eat, and then he popped in I Am Legend, which was perfect for us. I got to stare at Will Smith and he got his thriller and sci-fi action elements.

He looked so at ease in my room. We were sitting against my head board. I was leaning against his chiseled side. He gently rubbed circles into my arm. I loved watching him watch movies. I know that sounds slightly creepy, but he just gets this look of pure wonder and amazement. I loved how it didn't take much to put that smile I loved so much on his face. There was only one way to describe it: Refreshing.

The 1st movie ended and he popped in Iron Man. Sam slid his head into my lap. It all still felt so new even though we had been dating for 7 months. I carded my fingers through his blond locks. He let out a long, contented sigh.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." He pushed himself up and once again found my lips. He deepened the kiss and I was in heaven! I don't know what brought this on all of a sudden, but I wasn't complaining in the least.

His tongue intertwined with mine and I felt him shiver as if a chill had run through his spine. He took his time letting his tongue find the familiar spaces in my mouth. According to Sam, I was the best kisser he'd ever dated. I guess I was just a natural, because he was the only guy I had ever kissed.

He brought me closer to his body. I could feel each muscle he used as he kissed me more enthusiastically. His mouth trailed down to my neck. He knew I was most sensitive on the side of my neck where my collar bone was. He placed kisses everywhere he could reach. I closed my eyes involuntarily. The sensations that he was giving me rocked my whole world.

I moaned as he brought his hand to my breast, gently kneading it. My bra was hindering the full sensation. He gently lifted up my shirt and un-hooked my lacy bra. My full breasts gently bounced as they were released from their previously contained position. He grasped them in his hand, massaging them. The moans cascaded out of my mouth like water as I moved to straddle his waist.

I felt Sammy shift beneath me and noticed that he was removing his shirt. As his beautiful 8 pack was revealed, I felt myself losing all control. My hands reached out on their own accord to caress the ripped muscles on his abdomen. My mouth felt the need to follow my fingers. He brought his body closer to my mouth and shuddered.

His warm fingers gently brought my face back to his.

"Mercedes, Babe."

"Hmmm." I answered, not fully registering the urgency in his voice.

"We need to stop this right now. I don't think I can take anymore." He was right. This is as far as we had ever gone before. What we were about to do now was below the belt, a totally new territory for me.

"Sam…I…don't think I want to… stop." He groaned as he continued to stroke the skin of my hips.

"Are you sure you understand what you're saying?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Cedes, I want to hear it."

"Sammy, please make love to me." Sam let out the most primal noise I had ever heard in my life. He gently rolled me over so that he was now on top. He reached down to my shorts and slid them down my thighs. He carelessly flung them to the floor. Sam kissed the insides of my thighs. I knew that this wasn't his first time, but it was mine and he tried his hardest to make me comfortable.

His strong fingers brushed against the front of my panties. I bit my lip in anticipation. He slid his finger under the cloth and slid his index finger along my folds. I arched into his touch, my mind was reeling. THIS WAS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! He rubbed the same finger against my pleasure spot rigorously.

"Oooh, S-S-Sam!" I shuddered. His ministrations were relentless. My hips thrust toward the air involuntarily.

"Can I take these off of you now Babe?" I always got so excited when his voiced dropped octaves due to his arousal. Sam became this confident, dominant man whenever we did anything remotely sexual. Sensuality oozed out of his pores and he wrapped me in this intimate blanket of his lust and love.

I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I nodded and he proceeded to slide my panties down my thighs. I was completely bare before his eyes.

"Damn, Baby." Was the only thing he could utter while studying my curves. He stood up from the bed and unfastened his pants. His Levis and boxers quickly joined the rest of my clothing on my bedroom floor. When I finally was able to view Sam's dick, the sight of his aroused manhood left me feeling tingly all over.

He rejoined me on my bed, his right hand stroking his cock. His left hand and teeth were occupied in opening the condom. He then placed it over the length of his member in one, swift movement.

"You're sure?" He asked me one final time.

"Come on, Baby." I whispered, urging him to continue.

He rolled his strong hips forward and the tip of his hard prick breached my virgin core.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much." He mumbled in my ear as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"K, just keep going slow."

I tensed slightly as he continued to push forward. I clutched his chiseled biceps and closed my eyes shut. He finally reached the hilt after what seemed like forever.

"How're you doing?" He asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Fine… I'm good."

He inched his way out of me, and then slid forward. It seemed as if I could feel every centimeter of his length as it moved deep within me. I gasped as the foreign sensation became increasingly familiar. He placed kisses all around my face. I felt so cherished and loved. Surprisingly this was almost exactly how I pictured my first time; just minus Sam serenading me with his guitar, and the gentle thunderstorm, and the lake house in the Hamptons.

Sam shifted positions and I felt as if all of my senses had been heightened. My eyes flew open at the welcomed feeling.

"Oh, YESSSS! Sam!" I panted as he increased the frequency and depth of his thrusts. Sam's eyes connected with mine. He was biting his lower lip and I wiped his bangs away from his face.

"You feel so good." He whispered into my ear and then gently nibbled on said ear. I found comfort in Sam's breathing. Sam brought his hand down between my legs. I felt two of his fingers rub almost frantically against my clit. The sensation of his deep thrust coupled with the stimulation of my clitoris had me writhing off the bed. I was grabbing his shoulders, face, hair, back; practically anywhere I could reach. I felt a wonderful sensation building up inside of me. My legs began to shake and my toes started to curl. I couldn't control anything that was coming out of my mouth.

"Sam! Oh Sam! Please! I need to…I need it! Sam! Faster! Please!"

"Cedes! Baby! I can't hold back much longer." Something in me let go and I clamped down around Sam while he was still inside of me. A gush of wetness leaked onto the sheets beneath me.

"Oh Fuck! Yeah! Merc…!" Sam dropped his blond head onto my chest as he came with a look of such intensity on his face. His breathing was still erratic, but he was trying to control it. My mind was reeling. My thoughts were all over the place, but mostly I was just feeling pleasure; Sweet, intense pleasure that I would remember for the rest of my life.

"So…was I ok?" I asked, after several moments. I was suddenly unsure of myself.

"Baby, that was great! I love you so much. Thank you, Mercedes." He kissed my lips gently, trying to eradicate all of my insecurities.

"So how was it for you?" He asked after several moments. He rolled off of me and removed his used condom and threw it in the wastebasket beside my bed.

"I feel good…I liked it."

Now according to Quinn, this is the part after losing your virginity where everything gets really awkward. I turned on my side and I was immediately met by Sam's eyes. His hand grasped mine and he intertwined our fingers.

"Mercedes, I hope you know that you're my world and I'm so glad that you let us further our relationship tonight."

"Sam, you're amazing."

I rested my head against his chest and drifted off to sleep. I knew that we were just fine. There was zero awkwardness, just love. I loved my Sam and I cherished him because he was truly one in a million.


End file.
